A Web Spun For You
by ddr-girl86
Summary: Rey finds herself in the possession of the First Order and one of their most formidable leaders. Amid the confusion it is soon apparent exactly why she has been captured. Despite the odds she pledges to escape uncorrupted. All the while under the watch of a Knight of Ren. Unbeknownst to both, their paths may actually become entangled before the battle is over. AU. Kylo x Rey.
1. The Chase

**AN:** **I have to admit, that after watching the trailers numerous times I cannot help but pair these two together. It is hard to explain but they emit a perfect dynamic. It may turn out that they are indeed related once the film is released but until then, let's just have our fun. Hope you enjoy the read.**

Her heart was racing like an overheated engine...the palpitations of the internal organ threatening to burst straight through her chest. The mist and dense fog left from an earlier storm mingled between the vast foliage, playing tricks with her mind. This was meant to be a simple task but had now escalated to a fight for her life. She had covered what felt like miles, unsure of where exactly she was headed and far too hesitant to look back. This shouldn't have happened, how could everything fall apart so quickly? Was it too much to ask for a normal life? Ever since the incident on Jakku her very existence had signaled off a series of chain reactions. They had continued to trace her every move because of it.

After what felt like hours the inner wall finally presented itself; her lungs were ready to give out entirely. To avoid the danger of losing consciousness altogether she reluctantly allowed herself to rest. An opening in the thick brush provided a chance to fall quietly in a heap behind a large tree for coverage. Mouth gasping for air she attempted to process everything. The particular location soon looked as if it were spinning wildly. The shadow she had witnessed, that ominous mask...how long did she have?

The next moments played out as if they were frozen in time, leaves plummeted to the forest floor...a beautiful scene in contrast to the current situation. This may be the last adventure, the final daydream. Anger suddenly rose in her very being; she despised feeling weak and alone. They had traveled so far and had nearly uncovered answers that would ultimately ease her mind. Answers pertaining to not only the past, but to the future as well.

In the distance the sound of rustling grass invaded the silence. That man, he had found her. It had not been even ten minutes, all of the running, pointless.

Doing her best to not to make any hint of noise she twisted her neck around the base of the trunk to see a cloaked figure. Pacing through the path she had unintentionally made he scanned the surroundings, like an animal hunting its prey. She watched him carefully.

Without warning a bright red blade was ignited from its hilt. Cascading sparks erupted in every direction, a terrifying weapon unlike any other. A deep scarlet hue illuminated the darkness. The makeshift helmet covering his face resembled those of Sith Lords past, the ones she had researched. Is this the true leader of the First Order? Not able to look any longer she tucked back away and did her best to remain calm.

Her fear gave her location out like a beacon. He was drawn to it, fed from it. Stepping gracefully over fallen twigs and branches the first words were exchanged.

"Do not hide from me girl. There is no reason to." His voice was formidable and low, slightly magnified by the metal plate covering his mouth.

In her mind she scoffed. There was no way in hell she would be willing to surrender. She had spent months running from them; this was not the time to be captured. Not today.

Footsteps drew nearer, painfully close. Each one sending off a vibration that sent chills up her spine. That was it, no other options left but to run. There was a risk she would be cut down in the process but it was one that needed to be taken. If there was any chance that her family could find her, she had to survive this ordeal. She felt for the blaster concealed at her side. An element of surprise, that's all she needed.

Now.

Leaping up and turning to face him she swiftly drew the blaster while moving backwards. He lunged, with such inhuman speed that she could feel the air rush towards her. She had been in tough spots before, had fought off plenty of thugs but this, nothing prepared her for this. Terrified she fired, over and over, all perfect shots.

It was useless; his blade deflected all of them. What made it worse was that he made it appear so effortless. Panicked she ran as fast as her legs would allow.

"Child's play..." He muttered to himself.

The fabric of his cloak whipped about erratically as he carved his way into the rough terrain, leaping in bounds as if controlling gravity itself. He was practically at her heels, brimming with excitement; the thrill of the chase. Her body was screaming at her to stop, to surrender...she did her best to ignore the pain. Flashbacks of her most precious memories came to her, almost as if to mock the plight at hand.

Suddenly her right foot buckled on a fallen branch, twisting. Letting out a shrill cry she collapsed and plummeted limply on her side. Gritting teeth she promptly assessed the damage, reaching down she applied pressure to her ankle and hissed. Damaged nerves set forth waves of irritation throughout the leg. This was it, she was done for. Grimacing she braced herself for the worst.

As if on cue and without warning she immediately saw an intense glow flood her vision. Eyes darting to find the source they hurriedly locked onto his red blade. It consisted of an energy just as fierce as the man who wielded it. The warmth radiated off of her skin, a bit too close for comfort. Shaking with terror she was utterly immobile and unable to react.

Underneath the mask he smiled. Finally, he had captured the elusive woman they had been searching for. The anticipation at what was to follow was almost too much for him to contain. It would not be long until her companions sent out various methods to search for her. It mattered little to him, once she was safely delivered to the base there would be no turning back. He would pry from her all of the information he needed.

Guiding the saber with utmost precision he held it to her throat, making a point that escaping was now deemed unwise.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time...Rey." The tone was distant yet intrigued, hinting at his true demeanor.

Still shaking uncontrollably she was simply at a loss. 'How in the world does he know my name?!' Just as she was about to voice her question and face her attacker she felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck. Reaching behind was almost impossible as her arms became awkwardly heavy. Dizziness and then...acute drowsiness. Had it all been one extravagant nightmare...the kind experienced when she was young?

Darkness.


	2. An Unwelcome Trip

**AN:** **First of all thank you for the reviews. I haven't written in a while so it is nice to receive feedback. This is becoming quite enjoyable to write and makes waiting for the film more exciting. Looking forward to see where the next chapters will lead. Enjoy!**

Looking downwards at his fallen prey he waited an extra minute before attempting to nudge her. A small dart had administered a serum which had done its work perfectly, she was unresponsive and sound asleep. Years of training had introduced him to various techniques for rendering targets helpless. Within the hour she would awaken so there was not much time to waste. Reaching down he hoisted her small frame over his shoulder, she was even lighter than she appeared. Despite the girls overall outward demeanor he knew already of the potential she carried within her. It would be up to him to make an imprint on the blank canvas.

Light shined down through the tree tops followed by the humming of a craft, winds pushed against the branches causing them to snap from the powerful gusts. A porcelain white and gunmetal finished shuttle touched down; wings slowly raised as the loading ramp lowered to touch the ground. First Order TIE fighters zipped by above them to signal the end of their run. Pleased with how easy this task had been he smiled to himself, lost in thought. Caravans were always the best way to travel for one simply had to gaze upwards to witness their advanced arsenal. No one dared to stand in the way unless they had a valid reason to die.

He boarded, the newly obtained petite cargo swayed like an extension of his cloak as they were approached by a Stormtrooper onboard. He instructed where she was to be held for the time being and with a nod she was carried away. Making sure that any imminent trackers from the Resistance would not interfere he took a seat at the controls, activating the cloaking shields. Rising past the atmosphere and breaking into space the shuttle silently began its trek. The vast array of immensely dangerous ships created an all too familiar scene.

A few hours passed in what seemed like an eternity.

A throbbing pain in the shoulders and neck greeted her upon waking. Rolling on her side provided little comfort. Cold metal pressed against skin as she soon discovered the narrow space provided to her. Bones ached as she propped herself up and onto her elbows. Vision slightly blurred she looked around unaware of where she had been taken to. The room was dimly lit with only pale blue lights along the edges of the walls and a large doorway. Spotting a lone window she slowly stepped down from the uncomfortable cot, her ankle protesting with great discomfort. Peering into the glass she beheld a massive ship. It was a Star Destroyer, a relic brought back to life, fully restored and operational. They were also being escorted by what looked to be fifty or so TIE fighters.

Everything came back to her, the events of the past day. The fear she had felt after being trapped. He was taking her to them. The thought of becoming a prisoner, most likely to be tortured and ridiculed made her stiffen. What is it about me that they want so badly?

A flashing red light began to emit from an unknown source outside the doorway along with faint murmuring, a man's voice. Her captor no doubt, planning out her upcoming ordeal. Without a second thought she headed towards the only apparent exit, pressing against the thick metal made it open quite easily. Too easily. Obviously he wasn't worried about her escaping; surveillance was a priority with these guys after all.

A small stairway led her down into the main hull of the aircraft. Each step sent out small creaks; announcing her descent.

In the newly discovered area screens upon screens flickered, each displaying alien beings and distant worlds that were unrecognizable to the untrained eye. It was eerily quiet; senses were heightened and she was not about to let her guard down.

About to step down she suddenly lost her footing as the ship jerked forward, she slid backwards and almost back onto the stairs. Grasping the edge of the wall she grunted as their speed then quickly decelerated. The entire floor began to rattle and shake before finally becoming smooth yet again.

"It's impolite to sneak about." The voice carried itself through the room.

Sitting at the helm was the man in black. Not bothering to acknowledge her presence he carried on with his business. Again he spoke, most likely addressing a colleague about his findings. She stood still, observing him. A large holographic screen then came into view towards the center, images of destruction, of a war developing. Civilians running, children screaming and then…her home planet. There were various images of Jakku. Not recent footage, but from years ago.

Aggravated she straightened herself upright and brushed herself off. The nerve of this arrogant First Order jerk! All of them are brainwashed and starved for power, no consideration for anything else. He was obviously doing his best to test her. She thought this to herself as she exhaled.

"Next time a warning would be nice." She chirped while sounding as brave as humanly possible. She glared at him with fire in her eyes.

The large chair then finally swiveled halfway so that he was peering back at her. The mask concealing his face made reading his thoughts impossible. Lacking any expression made him appear impenetrable.

"One should not walk around so aimlessly." He spat while turning back to the monitors. Not caring to be distracted at the moment he waved over a trooper who moved to restrain her.

Raising her own hand out in return she shouted..."Don't touch me. I'll go back to the room myself."

An awkward silence and an exchange of looks followed.

The trooper turned hastily towards Kylo Ren waiting for a command. When none was given he reluctantly returned to his station, all the while keeping his eyes locked on her.

She then slowly started to make her way back up the stairwell, not caring to look back. Playing along would keep her alive, that much she had known long before this all started. It wouldn't be but mere days until the others found her and launched an attack. Hopefully they knew how to deal with this threat; they were definitely in for a challenge.

The steel door suddenly swung open on its own. A slight push was felt on her back, light at first and then a shove, just enough to force her inside.

Stumbling to keep her footing she glanced back, he was standing with his arm extended.

"I trust you will behave. If not...this is just a taste of the abilities I possess." His tone was confident and foreboding.

With that, the door slammed shut. She went to push against it; this time around it wasn't moving even an inch. Using her good leg she kicked against it out of sheer frustration. This had to be one of the worst days she's experienced in a while.

Sinking downward beneath the window she buried her head in her folded arms. If they were going to use her as bait to draw everyone out there was a good chance people will die. Avoiding tears she looked up at the flickering stars, interrupted occasionally by the insect-like TIE fighters. This side of her should be gone by now, she was supposed to be a strong woman, the one her family knew she'd become.

Family. The word lingered on her breath.


	3. Brewing Curiosity

**AN:** **Thank you again for the reviews. Each one fuels me to keep going. I haven't gotten around to writing back to everyone but I will. There is not much time left before the premiere so I will do my best to keep this story interesting until then. Enjoy!**

Tossing and turning her thoughts were fervently processing at an unheard of rate, most didn't make sense. Sleep was near impossible as the ship whipped around like a flailing string. Lying on her side she shifted so that the window was in view, the glow of the stars illuminated the small room. Any reminder of the outside world would not be taken for granted, not any longer.

A slight rumbling brought her hand over to her stomach. She had not eaten since yesterday. Food was the last of her worries...but thirst on the other hand couldn't be ignored so easily. If she did not notice how light-headed she felt before it was now apparent as her forehead started to throb.

Further inspecting the area she was confined to there was really no sign of anything besides the cot and a few shelves. Twisting herself around she glanced over to the door, wondering if it would somehow be open again. To request the privilege to a glass of water wouldn't be out of the question, would it? She made herself laugh quietly at the audacity of it all.

As if on cue the door opened. He was there, although this time his appearance was quite different. The mask no longer concealed his face, and it was one which didn't belong to a frightful monster, but rather that of a young man. Late twenties at best, possibly early thirties. Dark locks of hair reached down to his shoulders and his eyes were that of a deep brown. His skin was pale, probably due in part from limited exposure to the elements. He had an intimidating image to maintain after all.

Not sure how to react she sat on the floor simply staring upwards at her captor. She could only assume that she was truly not a considerable threat, why else would he reveal himself to her. This man definitely had an agenda; so many questions had yet to be asked. There has to be a reason why she had become such a researched subject as of late.

"Follow me." He commanded as he then left the room.

Not wanting to face any unneeded ramifications before they even landed she followed his lead. They made their way into another area and down into a hall with two rooms side by side. The inside of the craft was more massive than she first imagined. As she walked she could feel the pressing stares of about half a dozen stormtroopers boring into the back of her head.

"On the right is the fresher and on the left you will find a table provided with sustenance." He looked down at her, furrowing his brow as she averted her gaze. Such arrogance this person possessed.

"How considerate of you." She spoke with a mild amount of sarcasm. "I expect you will demand my cooperation because of it?"

Behind the layers of metal he was clearly amused.

"You are an insightful girl. I would also prefer you not to smell when you are presented to my associates." His lips pursed into a berating smirk, one that she now wished was not visible.

"I will return in 10 minutes." With that he walked back to the upper level, the sound of his boots clicked on brushed metal and slowly faded away.

Gritting her teeth she slid the door to the fresher behind her. Inside she found a tattered and slightly stained rag and a container with what she hoped was some form of soap.

Refusing to touch it she turned on the water. It was surprisingly just the right temperature, not wanting to miss any of it she quickly disrobed and jumped in. There was undoubtedly an invasion of privacy even in here, she could feel it but there was little to be done. All that mattered was that the dirt and blood was finally being washed away. The warm water temporarily eased her mind, if only for a few minutes. Ringing out her hair she stepped out. The cold air against her skin made her shiver, reluctantly she used the preowned cloth to dry off. The clothing she had was still filthy but she had little choice but to keep reusing them.

With bare feet she found the small table, on it were two decent sized pieces of bread and a metal cup filled with water. Noticing the time she hurriedly devoured the bread and gulped down the refreshing water. To her relief she found a large pitcher to her left and helped herself to another glass. Just as soon as relief had set in she could hear him approaching.

The menacing helmet was back in place as he peered inside; with a nod he greeted her.

"I see you were able to clean yourself." He looked her up and down. "Although, your attire could most certainly improve."

Scoffing she turned to face the wall. This was a ploy to gain her trust, an attempt at a connection. There was little chance that they would ever be able to coexist. The mere idea made her stomach churn.

"I do not care for your false sympathy..." This was getting to be a bit too much for her to bear without falling apart. Not knowing what was happening or what awaited her at the intended destination had become cumbersome. Being toyed with was not a favorite pastime.

Stepping past him she was abruptly brought to a halt as he grabbed her arm. The pressure was not unbearable but she struggled nevertheless. She buckled and pulled but he did not budge.

"I do not wish to evoke fear in you but if this continues I have no choice." His tone was firm. Still grasping her he slowly released once he sensed that the level of adrenaline had subsided. Such a shame that she remained unaware of the abilities resting just beneath the surface. The energy emitted just now was fascinating, only enticing him further to draw it out.

Standing still she looked downward not wanting to look into those hollow eyes. Suddenly she felt so vulnerable, so exposed. Her life no longer was endangered at the moment but her very essence was being drained with each of these encounters.

Tilting his head to one side he saw her in a new light. She managed to remind him of himself, during the time when he first rose to leadership among the Knights of Ren. Unsure, impatient, and thriving for control. He knew the next step in the process had to be precise if it was to succeed. This girl intrigued him; he admitted that she also brought out a significant amount of curiosity.

Rey willed herself to believe that things could be much worse. The fact that she was still alive was a plus for starters. Of course it was to keep her intact for an inevitable 'delivery' to the First Order but there was always hope for a future escape.

"You have the upper hand, but I still need answers. You at least owe me that much." Her voice broke the silence. Any courage she had hoped to portray now felt absent. "I'm not a rare artifact to be collected. I'm nothing...I'm no one." It was a bleak statement, but it was the truth.

He moved to face her directly. Placing a gloved hand on her shoulder he could feel her muscles stiffen at his touch.

"You are much more than nothing. In time, you will realize where your true allegiance lies." The mask once again transformed his voice, every word seemed to hum.

They stood there, mirroring each other. She held an inner light at her core, and he…a sea of darkness. The ships main hull began to vibrate; it was the unmistakable pull of a gravity field. A man's voice reverberated throughout the control room.

"Kylo Ren we are eagerly awaiting your arrival. Hangar 94B is prepared for landing."


	4. Confirmation

**AN:** **With the movie being less than a week away the excitement is overwhelming. Depending on how the plot is revealed I may change my direction with the story. Let's just hope that at least something works out, we'll see! Either way I'm stoked. Thank you very much for the reviews, faves and follows. _Update_ : My plot** **is still intact so I will carry on. Modified this chapter just a bit too.**

"Go back and wait for me. We will be leaving soon." He ordered curtly before returning to the main room.

Waiting until the footsteps disappeared Rey looked up and down the hallway to make sure she was alone. Reaching for her shoes she pulled apart the material revealing a hidden compact device. A communicator. Pressing down she waited for a signal, nothing. The shields, it made contact impossible.

She was shaking at this point; the time had come where her fate would be decided. Anything and anyone could be waiting for her once they arrived. Would she be interrogated for hours, enduring numerous attempts to break her spirit? There was a good chance that they knew more about her past than even herself. Clenching her fists she arrived back at the small room. Hopefully her new surroundings would be slightly upgraded. From a dank box to a roomy holding cell.

Everything was the same as when she left except now a clean set of clothes had been left neatly on the cot. Unfolding them she found a crimson black tunic with a sheet material near the collar, paired with this was a set of form fitting pants. Bleak and lifeless, much like the organization she was about to mingle with.

One side of her wanted to rip it all to shreds; the other side knew that she was in dire need of clean attire. Reluctantly she changed into the opposing uniform. Her reflection could be seen on the polished floor, a wave of sadness washed over. Staring down at the image she was met with a disheartening realization. This would surely be the greatest challenge of her young life. Living alone on Jakku all those years seemed less daunting now in comparison.

In the corner she spotted a pair of ankle high shoes not unlike the ones previously owned. Just as she was about to pick them up she had to keep herself from toppling over. The ship had begun to shake violently; everything was much louder than the first time. It wouldn't be long now, they were almost there.

Then out of the corner of her eye and through the window, a monstrosity was looming just ahead. It was enormous, unbelievable in its sheer mass. The overall appearance mimicked that of a large moon; its surface was dotted with thousands of lights. An opening in the side contained an intense orange glow; she had to squint from the intensity. They were now nearing the surface; soon entire fleets of TIE fighters could be seen packed inside. Constantly buzzing in and out of their nest. If this place was not here in front of her she would have never believed it. First came the fully restored Star Destroyers and now there is another revamped Deathstar. She doubted that any outsiders knew anything about this immense threat.

The Empire of the past was alive and well. Men like the one currently confining her are behind this new uprising, pulling the strings. What is the exact purpose, and why now? The peace that had been established three decades ago was now in grave danger of crumbling to pieces.

He was in the doorway, silently watching her. His presence had not yet been sensed. The First Order issued garment suited her nicely, so much better than the old rags.

"I see your appearance has improved greatly." He chided, stepping through the door.

Startled she turned around quickly, facing him with a defiant expression. His eyes met hers and for a brief moment she saw a faint hint of humanity. Those eyes betrayed his otherwise cold demeanor as they held conflicted emotions. Worry? Frustration? Could it be that he holds different motives than those of his colleagues? She still couldn't read him at all.

"Upon our arrival we will be meeting with a few of my top commanders, followed by a banquet welcoming our new guest." He flashed a cocky smile.

Obviously he must be of a high rank, one whose level of arrogance can only be obtained in such a manner. The taunting was geared towards him asserting himself but it wouldn't work on her so easily.

How she wished she could knock him out and make her escape. If he were a normal man it would be at least feasible. Unfortunately, he could easily lift a hand and send her across the room. Even if she did manage to land a hit, handfuls of soldiers would be awaiting her if she attempted it.

His arm went for the weapon attached to his belt; grabbing the hilt he ignited the fiery blade. It hummed and crackled in his grasp. At times it seemed so unstable she had no idea how it was kept under control and not just arching across the room.

"You've seen one before." It was not a question. He inspected the blade, waving it dangerously close to her.

"I've heard of them, who hasn't?" Her voice hinted at the nervousness that could not be pushed away. She knew how much others had sought for the last few sabers in existence. In truth they had recently tucked away one of the rarest. The original owner is actually still alive, but if they were going to have any hope of winning this fight he needed to make his return. If it got into the wrong hands…

"Your family has done well to keep you safe."

Her heart sank, he already knew.

"They have hidden items from the past so as to not expose you to danger." He leaned in, disengaging the lightsaber and stepping forward so that they were mere inches apart. "They have failed you. Your parents, are never returning."

No. How could he know?! After being left alone and living in that abandoned AT-AT all she had were recorded messages from her father…his face is just a blur. In the background she could hear her mother, weeping. She was apologizing over and over. Explained how it was for her safety, that others would be searching for her, that they would return when the time was right.

Anger flooded into her veins and she nearly fainted from the confirmation, the fact that she was waiting for the impossible. Most of the time she refused to dwell on it, there was little she could do. After a while the loneliness was just something she learned to deal with. Now it was all clear, maybe she had forced herself to forget.

That was the reason why she was now being taken to the First Order; they would seek to turn her against what she believed in. Draw out her anger only to be used for destruction. She was an asset to them, a tool.

Closing the gap between them he placed a hand on her back, she did not move away or flinch but instead stood frozen.

"There is much more for you than the life you have been given. I can show you that there is another path." He held much hope for this girl, the pain of abandonment was clear. With more information and the correct teachings, he would train her, make her complete.

Everything was hazy, she didn't know how long it would be until anyone found her…but if any more time passes, she may lose her mind. Perhaps if she could play along it would buy her much needed time. Not knowing how much was the problem.

Tears came, as best as she tried to prevent them from spilling over it hit her like a wall. Kneeling down to the floor she wept. Moments went by and he simply stood there. The floor shook for a minute and then came to a final rest.

He extended a gloved hand. "Come. There is much more for us to discuss."

…


	5. Arriving at the Base

**AN:** **I've seen the film, and it was amazing. I apologize for the long break, been busy at work for the holidays. I'm relieved that this pairing is now plausible so I will continue with the story. Thank you very much for the positive feedback, I appreciate it.**

Rey had decided to wearily make her way back to her cell, if only to calm down for a few minutes before they had to leave. He had not protested and simply observed as she made her way past him and down the stairs. Even if it was only ten minutes, the peace and quiet was needed. Her head was heavy with various thoughts that were crashing against her forehead in waves. It all felt so surreal.

Had her family truly forgotten her? Or had they been killed and her memory of it all had mysteriously vanished? If that was the case, who or what had left her alone on Jakku for all that time. Did they mean to make her suffer? This was a blow unlike any other experienced. This man who has taken her captive, he seems to know about her past, but how? The blood continued to rush to her head and again the numbness settled in.

He arrived back at the room to find her in a deflated state, hunched over on the small cot. The previous light that had shone in her eyes had now dimmed. It was clear that she was still reeling from the information she had received just moments ago.

Walking over he lowered himself to her, just enough to look into her eyes. He studied her further before speaking.

"This pain that you feel, don't worry, I feel it too. The emptiness; the loneliness. There is someone who can show you how to rid yourself of it; I can take you to him." He paused, giving her time to contemplate his words.

Something had happened to him since their meeting. Never before had he met someone quite like her.

He realized that he was inexplicably drawn to this girl. The power that she possessed, he indeed wanted it for his own. If he could somehow train her himself, there's no telling what they could accomplish. She would resist at first but once she understood his logic, all would fall into place.

She didn't respond, but acknowledged him with a slight nod. Internally she was screaming, how she could have ended up here, of all places. What she needed now were her companions to comfort her, to take her away. During the scrimmage and after she had the visions, everything had caused her to become distraught. No longer did she have any idea who she was or where she belonged. It was all so tiring.

The others were probably worried sick by now, knowing the hands she had fallen into.

She was surprised that no torture had ensued yet, she almost felt as if he was holding back for some reason. Just as she began to ponder these inner thoughts further she was brought back to reality by his voice.

"It is time, follow me." He stared at her through the mask.

Now that she had witnessed his true self she was admittedly getting tired of looking at it. Why he wore the mask she was tempted to ask him. He didn't have a damaged or deformed face in any sense, so it must serve to instill fear instead. It was a shield to block him off from the rest of the world.

Standing up she wobbled slightly, dizziness overtook her and then suddenly she lost her footing. She braced herself for the impact but instead found herself suspended in midair.

How…? Her limbs were trembling. Before she knew it she was upright once again, the feeling of weightlessness was gone.

Putting two and two together she realized what had just happened. He had caught her by use of the force.

Stammering to collect herself she uttered a subtle, 'thank you.'

She didn't notice that he had already stepped out. Glancing out of the room she could see him headed down the hall, she did her best to keep up. At about a foot taller than her it was not an easy task, his stride carried him quickly. She was now confused more than anything else.

Inside one of the main hangers of Starkiller Base stood a man with great dignity and purpose. His fiery red hair was matched only by his temper. He was addressed by his colleagues as General Hux. Often giving out many of the imperative orders which operated the First Order he held a great amount of power. Surveying his many troops he eyed the controls, calculating exactly when the next ship would make its landing.

He paced the bridge back and forth, awaiting Kylo Ren's arrival. He had respect for the man but did not agree with many of his methods. Eventually the Supreme Leader would recognize one of them as the true superior. The day he could humiliate him at his own game would be forever celebrated. Someone who cannot keep his emotions in check was not fit to have the upper hand.

The command shuttle gracefully landed, followed by a line of Stormtroopers.

Out came the Knight of Ren, followed by Rey. Dwindled by all those around her she resembled a small child; a rabbit amongst wolves.

The general approached them, his boots clicking in a formal march.

"Kylo Ren, it's so nice to see you return. I see you have found a friend." He sneered, looking her up and down.

Rey glared at him, already annoyed at his amount of arrogance. He lacked any kind of charisma and appeared rather empty to her. Judging by appearance he looked no older than thirty years, his skin was pasty and dull.

"Where is the droid?" Hux asked firmly.

"The droid could not be located but the girl was with it, I'll be able to find out what I need." His voice was equally stern.

Looking back and forth between the two men she could tell they were more rivals than anything else.

"For your sake Ren I do hope you are able to stay focused." He did a half circle around them, eyeing them both.

They stood there silent for a moment and then the uniformed man walked away, leaving them alone. Taking in the surroundings she could see First Order soldiers in every corner. Huge groups of ships lay in wait and massive amounts of weapons accompanied them. This was not a safe environment, this was a nightmare.

Looking over to her he led the way. Corridor after corridor it seemed never-ending. How had all of this been created without anyone detecting them? This was the new oppressive hand of the galaxy and they were ready to wage war.

Trying to lesson the bleak atmosphere she chose to break the silence.

"So do you go by Kylo Ren, or just Ren?" Her attempt at small talk did nothing as he continued at his fast pace.

Soon the sounds of gunshots could be heard mixed with hideous screams. They were coming up to the source of it. Glancing in she briefly saw groups of troopers sparring with each other and also a figure clad in chrome overseeing them. Briefly locking eyes with the person she backed away.

"What did I tell you before about wandering about?" He casually stated.

Gritting her teeth she kept her words to herself. This man never failed to test her patience.

He stopped suddenly and she nearly bumped into him. Pressing a keypad of buttons a metallic door slid open. Inside was a large chair, it was lined with restraints and other frightening attachments. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at him.

For an instant, he felt it again; while looking at her there was a notion that this was wrong. Infuriated he struggled to keep from shouting out. The pull to the light, why did he still have it after all these years?

"What are you going to do?" The fear was swelling up inside of her.

"I need to ask you some questions." He moved close to her. Knowing that she would not tolerate being strapped down he did the next best thing.

She furrowed her brows, filled with determination. "I'm not giving you any information that would hurt the resist-..."

It all fell away, that was the last thing she remembered.


	6. A Burning Question

**AN : Greetings. I apologize for the wait. Have been out of the country on vacation for the past week. Managed to add an update during my downtime. This section is based off the movie but will of course have its own touch. More chapters to come. Please enjoy!**

She awoke with an alarming amount of adrenaline surging around her. A current of electricity was passing through the entire setting, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. Moving was halted as she realized that she was pinned down onto a large metal chair. Shifting uncomfortably her joints strained and her muscles tensed. It felt as if she had been lying there for days, all sense of time had been altered. Her head was foggy and considerably disoriented. From what she could tell there were no injuries inflicted whatsoever, just numerous aches.

Scanning the darkened room she spotted nothing except the colorless walls and dimmed lights along the floor. Her neck craned back and forth in an attempt to get her bearings straightened. Then in the darkness she spotted him directly across from her, crouching down on the floor, looking at her through the now familiar mask. Even in the silence his breath could not be heard, instead he was more akin to a statue. He did not say anything, both of them simply held their gaze for a few moments.

Attempting to move her arms she noticed that large clamps were in place. "What are you planning to do? Where am I?" Her voice was lethargic and on edge. Beads of sweat had begun to form and settle above her brow. Shaking slightly she struggled against the cold metal as he rose slowly. He paced up to her with a newfound interest.

"You have information that I need. The map. The droid of yours has shown it to you, we need it to complete our mission." He scanned her up and down, preparing himself for what had to be done. He could feel her anger, it was raw and unfiltered. Deep down he did not want to submit the girl to his techniques, it was simply necessary for ones as stubborn as her.

She laid there before him, helpless and defeated. A sense of trepidation surged through her body, wishing she could carry herself away from here. Her jaw flexed as she battled to keep it all together.

"The mask. Why do you wear it? Is it simply to instill fear onto others?" It was the question that had tugged at her earlier. Now it was a welcome distraction to delay the unsettling events bound to take place. She did not feel as if she was in imminent danger, at least she could converse with him.

He tilted his head, as if confused by her remark.

"Not only fear...I prefer to leave my face obscured for personal reasons." The words rolled out slowly.

Then, his hands rose to the sides of the mask, releasing a locking mechanism that removed the face plate. Standing up he pulled away the disguise, revealing his face to her, eyes burning with a haunted emptiness. Silence passed between them again.

He had never removed it in front of her until now...was it simply because of her inquiry? It couldn't be that his guard was lowered that easily, wasn't he supposed to be menacing during times like this? So many questions.  
Seeing his face had a way of changing the entire atmosphere, no longer was he a mechanical machine void of emotion. In contrast his expressions made him human, gave him a sense of vulnerability. The metal served as a shield.

Wincing she felt her leg suddenly cramp, the same one she had injured before being captured in the forest. It burned due to the awkward positioning.

"Must the restraints be so tight?" Fidgeting she did her best to adjust. Her skin was rubbing against the abrasive surface, slowly tearing. Surprisingly though the metal then loosened. Staring downwards she sighed in relief. He had willed the clamp to do so, but why? Such an act would be considered 'kind' and that didn't exactly suit this man. There where more grey areas than ever before. An internal struggle was starting to become apparent to her, one that he must fight daily. The puzzling fact however was how she even had such a premonition without knowing him.

"Better?" He added. She looked at him and tried to search for something, anything. The mask was gone but he still remained a mystery.

Any sense of gentleness instantly dissipated as he frowned in frustration while striding towards her, closing the distance.  
"I'm going to take what I want. I'll go as easy as I can but I will have you show me...everything." He both warned and threatened.

Without any further remarks he was there at her side, hovering so closely to her face that she looked away in discomfort. Again those eyes were moving over her. His breath was now not only audible but grazing the side of her neck. A sharp pressure formed at her temple followed by a dull throb. His hand was hovering at her cheek, he was entering her mind, exposing her memories.

Shaking now more fervently she fought to keep him out. There was no word to describe the act other than violation. In a matter of seconds he had managed to creep inside of her head, had begun to draw out key points of interest.

"You're so...lonely. You dream of far away destinations...an ocean, ah yes, I can see an island. Then there's...Han Solo." He had her.

A tear rolled down her face and her head ached, this was not something to be withstood.

"Stop it. Get out of my head...now." She cried out.

Then the pressure subsided, at her one plea, he had stopped. He took her chin in a gloved hand; applying just enough force to keep her from turning away.

"I will continue for as long as I can." He stood at the side of the chair, towering.

"Then so will I." She gritted her teeth and braced herself for the next attempt. There was a strength that had ignited inside of her, she could tell that if anything happened, a solution would present itself. She had noticed the change before, but now it was even more evident. Somehow in desperation new abilities were forming.

The girl in his possession was experiencing the first taste of her powers. When he had entered her thoughts there had been a considerable amount of resistance. Surely if he continued to push further, her true self would awaken. She would be trained to see how foolish it would be to return to her so called friends. The supreme leader would also be pleased to have another ally at his side. First, he would take his time with this step. She was impressive in her reserve, it only peaked his curious nature further.

His hand raised once again, her face was pulled closely to it as she fought back, resisting the tug at her thoughts. Rey closed her eyes and with clenched fists she locked eyes with him, on the brink of revealing everything. There was a sensation under the skin, never felt until now but it fueled her forward. Breathing steady she willed herself to push away the pain, it calmed the chaos swirling around. Soon everything became clearer, all senses were heightened and her mind now had a barrier in place. This is the power she had always known but had never wanted to accept.

This was, the force.


	7. Barriers and Bridges

**AN:** **Has it truly been almost two years since my last update? I do apologize for the lengthy absence. For those of you who saved this story it must be a nice surprise. Life got in the way awhile back but now I have returned. The new movie is almost upon us so I wanted to breathe some life back into this fic. I have another chapter after this coming soon. Thank you again for reading.**

Through gritted teeth she blinked away tears, any sense of just how long her mind had been under this violation had been lost. How quickly this had all transpired was just a blur at this point. Soon enough her vision cleared and there he was again, black tussled locks of hair were dripping with sweat, close enough that a few drops reached her skin. At one point he murmured something inaudible near her ear, taunting her intently and enjoying it. Internally screaming; Rey's entire frame had begun to shake, now with a new resilience it seemed she had found a kind of barrier, he could no longer search her mind. In this darkness, she had found a light, it consumed her, surrounded her entire being. There was a sense that she was now not alone in this plight, an entirely unseen power was helping her find strength.

His brow furrowed deeply, filled with anger and confusion, and yet something else entirely. Kylo had yet to encounter an individual who could resist such amounts of probing. This sort of an experience was a rare find, one which others spend years trying to uncover. Trembling and practically exhausted he tried yet again using his skills of the dark side of the force. Reaching out to her contorted face he did his best attempt to concentrate every ounce of loathing into the assault,...nothing. His hand was mere inches away from her and now it proved impossible to even hold in place. The impenetrable wall that seemed to form so fervently threw him back one final time, his arm came slamming down and he was left perplexed. Expression now blank and less intense he was at a loss, trying to comprehend what has happened.

This new development was not expected to say the least, it could in fact change everything. She was now ever more so valuable to have in his grasp. With such a newfound power, there was the increased possibility of persuading the young woman to join his side. This must be why there was such an overwhelming amount of curiously that surrounded her the minute he had discovered news pertaining to the girl from Jakku. The scavenger will indeed be tested further and now potentially be beneficial to him and also to his master. It was then, that a rather unnerving thought occurred, one which involved Snoke taking her in as an apprentice and casting him aside. Certainly, the thought crossed his mind so how exactly would he share this event with the others? His eyes scanned her over and over, trying to contain the level of adrenaline that was now coursing through every fiber.

Spent from her ordeal she inhaled and exhaled, a part of her essence seeming to escape from each breath, each heave of her rib cage laborious. Refusing to close her eyes she kept him in view, watched him pace back forth in the small chamber. He was cold and calculating, any hint of humanity she might have seen earlier had now dissipated. There was only a menacing demeanor now, an individual who was visibly in shock. A few moments later and the silence was painfully uncomfortable, neither seemed to know what should happen next. Looking down she managed to break her gaze, as soon as she did the door slammed and he was gone. The ambiance inside of the room changed almost instantly, as if clouds parted to make way for the sun. Two minds were racing, both on separate paths without a set destination.

Letting out a sigh she momentarily let her body completely relax, a surge of pain swelled within her forehead soon after. Groaning she once again tugged against the restraints, this time willing herself to picture them releasing. Summing extra stores of energy proved to be a challenge at this time but regardless she pushed harder. Her thoughts were set on setting herself free, her bindings falling open and finding a safe place somewhere within the foreign base. Strands of hair fell lightly against her damp cheek and then, a pop, a crack, the shackles were now vibrating.

Unable to process what was occurring in front of her very eyes she lost her concentration, all movement stopped. The swirls of energy now left as quickly as they had formed. Frustrated she let out a small cry, doing her best to remain calm. It's as if she had prepared for this her entire life and was just now realizing how close it had been all along. This was an ability she knew existed since childhood, it frightened and excited her. If she could have this effect on an inanimate object, what sort of influence could she have on a human being? Growing up she had both heard and read about the amazing abilities that the force allowed its users. There were hundreds, thousands of recorded techniques. This inquiry filled her mind as she promptly began to plan her next plausible method of escaping.

Heavy footfall filled the halls, troopers nearby knew to clear the way, some acknowledging him with a nod, others preferring to keep to themselves. Kylo's rage was well known to those around him, he was almost at a boiling point and it emanated throughout the area. His jet black cloak whisked around from an open corridor when he found himself isolated and near the bridge which lead to Snoke's communication chamber. With clenched fists, he grabbed tightly onto the steel bar, peering over into an abyss of various tunnels and data centers. The moment he reveals what has been discovered with the girl Snoke will certainly want to set a meeting with her and possibly attempt to interrogate further. He had managed to hold back with her but now it is out of his control, no one will be as lenient after this.

The woman will most definitely not survive an encounter with him should introductions not go smoothly. She has an outspoken and confident fire about her, even with solely a glance there is a rebellious aura. If not careful, a single set of words could set him off, especially following the refusal to join their plight; she'd undoubtedly be eliminated. Perhaps that would be for the best. His inner feelings were now proving to be conflicting, unwelcome and against his views. Unsurprisingly the presence of his master now in fact filled the base, most likely due to this string of events. It is apparent to him now that he will have to devise a way to have the girl left in his care. No interference from his master or from General Hux for that matter is necessary. It will be primarily for observation and eventually, considering her level of power; training. Looking back and across the bridge towards the hall where she resided he took a breath, ready for this new endeavor.


End file.
